


Day by Day

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But more tags will probably be added as this gradually gets updated XP, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Happy little day to day moments with our favorite couple.





	1. All the better to see you with, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I've come with more writing!  
> Even though I shouldn't since I'm drowning in so much schoolwork...
> 
> Anyway, this will be a series of drabbles, one-shots, ficlets, etc. that are based off of random moments shared between my ex-boyfriend who's now one of my best friends. This is most likely not the first time you've seen a fic like this, but oh well. I'm writing it anyway.
> 
> If you happen to be reading _[Yes, Professor?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9258665/chapters/20987966)_ , I am actually writing the next chapter right now and will be posting it later today. It's just nice to have this to also work on, so I can switch back and forth between the two if I ever get writer's block or something.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first of these little moments!  
> If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinded by the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **EDIT:** Want to learn some extra little tidbits about this fic? Feel free to check out [the special extras tag](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/day-by-day-extras) on my tumblr. Don't hesitate to send me questions of your own too. :]
> 
>  **EDIT 2:** Want some updates on how the writing is going? I now have [an updates tag](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates) on my tumblr! :]

Yuri gave a groan as he rolled over in bed, sunlight peeking in through the window. He found himself alone in bed and figured his partner was in the bathroom or something. He slipped a hand out from underneath the covers to reach for his phone on the bedside table and check the time, only to find that he had forgotten to charge his phone last night.

Yuri then lifted his head to try and read the numbers on the alarm clock on the other bedside table, but without his glasses, the task was pointless. He reached over to the table again to try and find his glasses, but was confused to find no sign of them on the table. Reluctantly, Yuri climbed out of bed to search for them on the ground in the off chance that they had fallen off, but was still unable to find them. Blind and lost, Yuri decided he needed some help.

“Viktor! Have you seen my glasses?” called Yuri from his position on the floor. He heard the sound of feet running towards him, but was met with Makkachin instead, who was happy to see him awake. Yuri petted the dog happily before calling for Viktor again.

“Viktor! Vitya!”

More footsteps were heard and Yuri watched with a smile as the beige blur next to him ran towards a taller blur standing in the doorway. The dog looked up at his owner as if silently telling him that his other owner was now awake.

“Yuri! You’re up!”

Yuri smiled brightly at his partner, knowing that an equally bright smile was on his face as well. He gave a small nod before going back to search the floor once more.

“Yeah. Hey, Viktor. Have you seen my glasses? I can’t seem to find them.”

Expecting to get an immediate response, Yuri was instead met with silence again. Worried that maybe something was wrong, Yuri stopped his search to look at Viktor. It was hard to see him clearly, but with some more squinting and that slight bit of sunlight, Yuri was able to catch a glimpse of something shiny reflected off of Viktor’s face.

“Viktor,” said Yuri tentatively. “Are you wearing my glasses?”

Viktor remained silent for another moment.

“Yes…”

“Oh. Okay then.”

The two of them remained silent, unsure of exactly what to say next. Makkachin only sat there, patiently wondering when it would be time to take their morning walk.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to see what they would look like on me!” blurted Viktor finally.

Yuri only laughed and shook his head at this before getting up from the ground. Walking over to Viktor, he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into his chest.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.”

Realizing that Yuri wasn’t angry with him, Viktor returned Yuri’s hug. Lifting his head up, Yuri was able to get a better look at his lover with his glasses on.

“Actually, you should keep them. They look better on you than they do on me.”

“But how can you tell how I look when you can’t even see?” asked Viktor without missing a beat.

The two of them laughed at this before they both went off to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!  
> Like _Yes, Professor?_ , I won't have a set schedule for when I update since I'm a college student who is already drowning in work after her second week of classes. I will do my best to update as quickly as possible, but there's no definitive time. These might be done quicker since they are shorter, but on va voir.  
> Thank you for reading once again! It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me about your favorite meal. Comments and critiques on here would be greatly appreciated as well. If you don't know what to say, don't worry. You can just keyboard smash and I would still love and appreciate it. I do try to reply to all of your comments, so don't hesitate to leave one.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	2. Smart-ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know I like your face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another one already?  
> While I might not have a set update schedule, because these are going to be shorter, I can write these pretty quickly when I have an idea. So enjoy!
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes if you find some.

Yuri was lying on the couch and texting Phichit when Viktor called to him from wherever he was in their place.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?” responded Yuri without looking up.

“Did you know that I like your face?”

Yuri snorted at how cheesy his partner could be sometimes.

“Thanks, even though I look like an ass most of the time,” answered Yuri.

The sound of footsteps headed towards him filled his ears before a familiar head of hair positioned itself next to his on the couch’s arm.

“Yuri?” asked Viktor. His breath tickled Yuri’s ear causing him to laugh.

“Yes, Viktor?”

“Did you know that I like ass?”

At that question, the two began to having a laughing fit. Yuri’s caused by how ridiculous Viktor could be and Viktor’s caused by Yuri’s own. Once their laughter died down, Yuri turned his head to face Viktor behind him.

“Oh my god. That was so stupid.”

“I know,” said Viktor with a smile that Yuri returned. He then gave Yuri a small kiss on the nose, enjoying the way his nose scrunched up before going back to do whatever it was he had been doing earlier. Yuri promptly texted Phichit about what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm grateful for your support!
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me what color your couch is. Comments and critiques on here would be greatly appreciated as well. If you don't know what to say, don't worry. You can just keyboard smash and I would still love and appreciate it. I do try to reply to all of your comments, so don't hesitate to leave one.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	3. It's getting late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm making my way over to my favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this so soon, but I have no self-control sometimes, so here you go!
> 
> If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. :]

If creating skating routines were easy, Viktor would’ve quit skating by now and made his living on that alone. However, that sadly wasn’t the case, which is why Viktor now found himself sitting on his couch and with the light of his laptop shining on his face.

Looking down at the clock on the screen, Viktor took note of the fact that it was now getting closer to two in the morning. Yuri had gone to bed hours ago and Viktor felt a bit guilty since he had said that he would try to go to bed before midnight. He hadn’t meant to stay up this late, but he just couldn’t seem to find the right song and he wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

As he thought this, he vaguely heard a faint thud before hearing a familiar voice sleepily say, “Ow!” It was then followed by the soft padding of barefeet.

Viktor looked up to see his half-awake lover before him. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute Yuri looked with his hair a mess and sleep still in his eyes. He yawned as he rubbed at a spot on his arm, which Viktor assumed was caused by him accidentally bumping into the doorframe.

“Viktor, it’s late. Let’s go to sleep,” moaned Yuri.

“I’m sorry, Yuri. Go back to bed. I’ll be there in just a bit, okay?”

Viktor felt guilty once more as he watched Yuri nod and slowly make his way back to their bedroom. He got back to work once more, but was surprised to hear footsteps headed towards him again. At first confused, he smiled when he saw Yuri return with the covers wrapped around him. Yuri settled himself onto the couch next to Viktor and rested his head on the armrest.

“It’s okay,” he slurred. “I know you want to finish this. Just promise to go to bed before three. It’s not good for your health.”

Viktor chuckled at how well his partner knew him. Leaning over, he placed a kiss at Yuri’s temple.

“Of course, dear. I promise,” whispered Viktor. But by then, Yuri had already gone back to sleep.

True to his word this time, Viktor went to bed before three after carrying Yuri back to their bedroom. Looking at the clock and back to his sleeping partner, Viktor chuckled to himself before falling asleep himself.

Well, 02:57 is technically before 3 o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! All of your support means a lot to me!
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me about your favorite type of ramen.  
> Comments and critiques on here would be greatly appreciated as well. If you don't know what to say, don't worry. You can just keyboard smash and I would still love and appreciate it. I do try to reply to all of your comments, so don't hesitate to leave one.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	4. Under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is a very good dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update because I don't want to do the homework that I need to make up since I missed classes on Friday!  
> Oops...
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes.

“Yuri! Makkachin and I are back!”

Viktor was met with silence and a confused expression adorned his face. He and Makkachin had just gotten back from their morning walk and Yuri was usually up making breakfast by that time.

He checked the kitchen, thinking that maybe Yuri had his headphones in or something, but found it empty. Going to the bedroom next, Viktor became mildly concerned when he only saw the blankets in a huge pile in the middle of their bed. He headed to the bathroom next, but still could not find his partner.

Viktor’s anxiety grew as he ran around their place and checked every room. He checked every possible location he could think of, but nothing. No sign of Yuri anywhere. Viktor couldn’t stop his mind from creating dreadful scenarios.

Viktor startled when he felt something bump into his leg. He was met with Makkachin happily looking up at him and was struck with an idea.

“Makkachin! You genius! You smart little dog!”

Makkachin began to jump around excitedly at Viktor’s praise.

“Makkachin! I need you to find Yuri! Yes? We need to find Yuri!”

At Yuri’s name, Makkachin grew even more excited than before and ran off to somewhere in the house. Viktor followed closely behind. However, he frowned when he realized that Makkachin had just led him back to the bedroom. Makkachin looked back at its owner with a proud expression.

“Uh. This wasn’t exactly what I wanted, Makkachin, but thank you.”

Viktor watched as Makkachin waited for him to enter the bedroom and stamped its feet as if telling Viktor that it had done what he had asked him too. Growing more frustrated, Makkachin leaped into their bed and gently headbutted the blankets.

“No, Makkachin. Those are just the blankets. Yuri isn’t there. We have to go find Yuri.”

Makkachin remained seated on the bed and refused to leave. A paw was now gently patting the blanket mass. With a sigh, Viktor finally walked over to stand next to the bed.

“Makkachin, I told you. Yuri isn’t here. See?”

As he said that, he brought hand down to pat at the blankets and clearly show Makkachin that its other owner wasn’t there. A horrified expression filled Viktor’s face when he felt his hand hit something hard and heard a muffled voice groan in pain. Makkachin seemed happy to know that Viktor finally understood.

“Y-yuri?”

“Viktor,” moaned Yuri, “why did you just hit my shoulder?”

Viktor quickly pulled the blankets off to reveal a disheveled Yuri. If he hadn’t felt so guilty about what he just did, Viktor would’ve made a comment about how cute Yuri’s expression was right now with the way his face pouted at the newfound light.

“Yuri! I’m so sorry!” cried Viktor. He immediately climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Yuri, placing his head between the smaller’s shoulders.

“Yuri! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Makkachin and I were so worried! We got back from our walk and then you weren’t in the kitchen or the bathroom or the living room or the closet and I didn’t know what to do! But Makkachin knew and I didn’t believe Makkachin and I didn’t know you were in the blankets and I’m so sorry for hurting you! Yuri!”

As Viktor continued to cry and apologize to him, Yuri shook his head at his partner’s antics. He always found it endearing how much Viktor cared and worried.

“Viktor. Viktor!”

“Hm?”

“Viktor, it’s okay. I’m fine. It was just surprising to wake up to. Okay?”

“Oh thank God. I’m still sorry though,” cried Viktor as he pulled Yuri into a tighter hug causing him to laugh.

“It’s alright, Vitya. I’m sorry about worrying you too. I didn’t mean to sleep in this late. Guess you tired me out more than I thought you would.”

“Oh yeah,” mused Viktor as he remembered how their time was spent last night. He didn’t have to look to know that Yuri was now bright red.

“In any case, I should get up anyway. I’m hungry and breakfast sounds nice right now.”

Moving to get up and out of bed, Yuri became confused when Viktor pushed him back and got up himself.

“No, no!” he exclaimed. “It’s my fault you’re tired, so I will make us breakfast today!”

However, before Viktor could leave, a hand pulled his arm back. Yuri gave Viktor a blank look and uttered a phrase that stopped Viktor.

“Not after last week, Viktor.”

Both of them thought of the kitchen incident from last week and mentally agreed that it would be best if Viktor stayed out of the kitchen. With an awkward chuckle, Viktor proclaimed that he would just help out Yuri instead. Makkachin was just happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading as always!
> 
> Feel free to message me on tumblr if you have any comments or questions or just feel like telling me what color your couch is.  
> Comments and critiques on here would be greatly appreciated as well. If you don't know what to say, don't worry. You can just keyboard smash and I would still love and appreciate it. I do try to reply to all of your comments, so don't hesitate to leave one.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	5. Clean-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody do your share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you take the day off from class because your depression decided to kick in and decide to write instead of doing what you need to do...  
> Oh well.
> 
> I'll try to update _Yes, Professor?_ later today, but no guarantees. I'll at least try to start on it though. You might get another update for this later on too. On va voir.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.

The sun was filling up the room as Viktor and Yuri laid in bed. With his arm draped over Yuri’s waist and his head resting on his chest, Viktor sighed contently as Yuri ran his fingers through his hair. Neither of them wanted to leave the familiar warmth and silence of each other.

“Hey, Viktor?”

Viktor tilted his head slightly to look at his partner. Being half-awake and the sunlight illuminating him, Yuri looked more like a dream than reality.

“Yes, dear?” whispered Viktor.

“Did you know that I love you?”

Viktor smiled at this and Yuri returned it with a shy smile of his own. At that moment, all that mattered in the world was each other.

“Yes, I know. Did you know that I love you too?”

Yuri looked away and turned red at this. Viktor’s smile only grew brighter. Yuri looked at him before answering shyly.

“Really?”

“Absolutely, Yuri.”

“Then will you take out the trash?”

“What?”

A confused expression replaced Viktor’s smile while a mildly irritated one replaced Yuri’s. The fingers running through Viktor’s hair had stopped moving.

“You said you would take out the trash last night, but you didn’t, Viktor.”

“Oh. Yeah. Uh. I’m sorry about that…” replied Viktor awkwardly as Yuri continued to stare at him. “But I’ll take it out later! I promise!”

“Really?”

“Yes, I will. I’ll take out the trash later.”

“You better.”

“I will.”

“If you don’t, it’s going to make the house smell and I really don’t want that.”

“I know. I don’t want that either, so I promise that I’ll take it out later. Really!”

With that, Yuri relented and gave a small nod before allowing his fingers to continue what they were doing earlier. Viktor gave a sigh as he snuggled up against Yuri once again. After a brief moment, he decided to break the silence once more.

“You know, I really thought we were having a moment there.”

Yuri snorted before responding.

“We were having a moment. Never specified what kind of moment though.”

The two of them chuckled at this and Viktor felt himself grow warm when he felt Yuri pull him just a bit closer. Eventually, Yuri was lulled back to sleep and Viktor used that opportunity to take out the trash before slipping back into bed again. He walked into the kitchen only to realize that Yuri had kindly taken it out for him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading and your support! I love you all!
> 
> Feel free to send me any comments, questions, or concerns on my tumblr as well, if you'd like.  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	6. Dance me to the end of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't be posting this now. I shouldn't even be writing this since I'm actually at uni right now. But I mean, you can't give me an hour break and expect me to not write. Especially since I did say that I would try and get up two updates for this fic yesterday. Sorry about that.  
> But here it is! An update! I want to try and get another one done later today, but as always, on va voir.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if there are any mistakes!

The sound of the water running mixed with Yuri’s faint humming as he washed the dishes. He wanted to rush and finish them, so he could he be with Viktor already, but knew he’d be angry with himself later on when he’d find the unclean dishes in the cupboards. Instead he went back to his humming, knowing that Viktor was currently setting up a movie and grabbing a blanket for the two of them.

“Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino,” sang Yuri quietly as more bubbles covered his hands. Soon enough, the task was done and he began placing the dishes on the drying rack when a loud voice interrupted and caused him to nearly a drop a plate.

“Stammi vincino!” crooned Viktor loudly as he walked into the kitchen to find Yuri. He then pulled Yuri to him and began to twirl the two of them around the small space. Luckily, Yuri was able to place the plate in his hand onto the counter before he could actually drop it.

Yuri laughed jovially as his partner continued to sing and dance them around. Broad smiles adorned their faces and starlight was reflected in their eyes. Viktor eventually finished singing and their dancing slowly came to a stop. Viktor rested his forehead against Yuri’s and the two stared at each other with love as they remained embraced with matching content smiles.

“Hi,” whispered Viktor.

“Hello,” responded Yuri with a giggle. “Was there any particular reason for that?”

“Not really. I just wanted to dance with you.”

Yuri sighed contently at the simple response.

“Really? So it had nothing do with the fact that I was humming that song earlier?”

“Really?” asked Viktor with a surprised look. “Honestly, I was humming that song earlier too.”

The couple laughed at how remarkably in sync they’ve become over time. With another bright smile, Viktor pulled Yuri in closer for a short and sweet kiss and rested his forehead against his partner’s again. They remained standing there, taking in the comfort of each other.

“Come on,” whispered Viktor. “Let’s go watch our movie. We can continue this on the couch.”

Yuri only leaned forward to give Viktor another quick kiss before he was gently pulled towards their living room and found himself back in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! It is always greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	7. Breakfast of champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is doing his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing homework...
> 
> So there's some Russian in this and I'm hoping it's correct, but if it's not, let me know. If it is correct, then yay to tumblr for giving me [this wonderful post](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw) with Russian nicknames and terms of endearment!
> 
> Enjoy as always!  
> If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.

It wasn’t unusual for Yuri to wake up alone. Viktor often woke up early to take Makkachin out for a walk. During that time, Yuri would prepare breakfast for all of them before they headed out to do what they needed for the day.

However, it was unusual for Yuri to wake up to the smell of something burning. When he realized what it was, Yuri immediately jumped out of bed and was already sprinting towards the kitchen to find nothing.

What?

Yuri’s forehead wrinkled in confusion when he found no sign of Viktor or any sort of burnt mass anywhere in the kitchen. He knew Makkachin would’ve found him as well if Viktor had made a mess of the kitchen, but there were no signs of their dog either.

Before he could really panic, Yuri noticed a little note resting on the counter. Picking it up, he was met with Viktor’s familiar handwriting. Yuri rolled his eyes and smiled after reading it.

> порося моя,   
>  I tried to make us breakfast again. It didn’t work out. I did my best to clean it up, but I’m sorry for making the kitchen smell again. Anyway, Makkachin and I are just going to go out and buy us breakfast instead. We’ll be home soon, so don’t worry.   
>  Love, Viktor
> 
> P.S. I like your butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **порося моя** : My piglet
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!
> 
> I think we all know my little end note, but now, so you can just have the link instead now. XP  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	8. 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love thee to the level of every day’s  
> Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why it took me so long to write a chapter about chubby Yuri because I love chubby Yuri and I'm also a chubby potato myself, so I relate.  
> Note to self: Write more chubby Yuri.
> 
> As usual, enjoy and tell me if there are any mistakes! :]

The television continued to yammer on as Yuri sat on the couch with his feet up. Looking down, he placed a hand on his belly and frowned. Yuri had recently gained a bit of weight and was back to being chubby Yuri. He normally didn’t mind, but in that moment, his mind wander to Viktor and doubts suddenly began to fill his mind.

Does Viktor still like me? Does he think I’m gross now? Am I getting too fat? What if I can’t lose the weight? Does he still want to be with me?

As if sensing Yuri’s thoughts, Viktor came into the living room at that moment and sat next to Yuri. He then pulled his partner in for a kiss before leaning down to place multiple kisses on Yuri’s worries as well. Sitting back up, Viktor placed more kisses on Yuri’s cheeks as well.

“Viktor, what are you doing?” struggled Yuri between Viktor’s kisses. Viktor finally stopped and pulled back to look at Yuri. His face was still being held by Viktor.

“Showing you how much I love you, of course,” answered Viktor.

Yuri blushed and averted his eyes away awkwardly. His doubts still lingered in his mind. Sensing this too, Viktor placed a small kiss on Yuri’s forehead to bring his attention back to him.

“Yuri, do you want to know something?”

“Huh?”

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at Yuri’s confused face. He was far too cute for his own good.

“Yuri, I know you might not love yourself as much when you’re chubby, but I want you to know that I’m always going to love you, no matter what state you’re in. Okay?”

Viktor looked at him so genuinely and Yuri could feel nothing but love coming from his partner. Yuri suddenly felt tears threatening to spill.

“But why?” Yuri finally whispered. Viktor pulled Yuri into his lap before giving him another kiss. Yuri rested his forehead against Viktor’s.

“Because at the end of the day, I love _you_. I love you, Yuri, all of you.”

Unable to take it anymore, Yuri pulled Viktor to him this time and kissed him with all of the love he couldn’t put into words. When they broke apart for air, Yuri murmured a “thank you” and an “I love you too”, but Viktor didn’t need to hear them. He knew. He already knew and simply responded with another kiss while silently thanking whoever was out there for allowing him to be with someone so extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading and for all of your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **EDIT:** A lovely anon asked me why this chapter is entitled 43. If you'd like to know, you can find out on my tumblr [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/156642555726/hi-ive-been-reading-day-by-day-and-i-absolutely). :]


	9. You make miso happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miso soup that you make is always overflowing with kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the story that inspired this: I've mentioned before that reason for this series comes from various events that happened between my ex-boyfriend who's now one of my best friends and I. The first time he called me by a pet name that wasn't one of the usual "honey", "darling", or "babe," I was making breakfast at the time and panicked. So while he came in calling me "starshine", I called him "waffle."  
> Oops...
> 
> Anyway, don't hesitate to tell me if there are any mistakes and as always, I hope you enjoy!

Things were quiet in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. While watching over his pot of miso soup, Yuri smiled to himself as he thought of the man who was currently still asleep.

Yuri never thought he’d meet his idol, but here he was in a happy relationship instead. He enjoyed their time spent on the ice and podium together, but what he really enjoyed were domestic moments like this, moments where they could just be.

Focused on his thoughts, Yuri jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his middle and someone’s nose nuzzle into his neck. Yuri gave a content grin when he felt Viktor sigh before placing a trail of kisses along his neck.

“Good morning, солнышко,” mumbled Viktor against Yuri’s neck.

“Good morning, miso.”

Yuri’s eyes widened at when he realized what he had just said. He could feel Viktor’s laughter as he buried his face further into Yuri.

“Oh my god.”

“Yuri,” struggled Viktor between his laughter, “did you just call me miso?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I was looking at the pot and I just! Oh god!” exclaimed Yuri as he turned bright red. Viktor only laughed even harder before. He kissed Yuri’s cheek before responding.

“Солнышко, you’re so precious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **солнышко** : sun, sunshine  
> More Russian pet names can be found [here](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw)!
> 
> Thank you for your support! I truly do mean it when I say that I appreciate all of you!  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	10. Just be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get old together  
> Let's be unhappy forever  
> Cause there's no one else in this world  
> That I'd rather be unhappy with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's an update! This one is definitely shorter, but hopefully, that doesn't mean it won't make you feel all warm and happy on the inside.
> 
> I'd also like to mention that if you ever have any sort of questions, feel free to ask. I'm always happy to answer any of your questions. I got a lovely anon on tumblr that asked about why chapter 8 was entitled 43 and I was thrilled to bits about it because there is definitely a very good reason behind why that is the way that it is! I know that it seems as if authors just create things willy nilly and that's true sometimes, but we do put a lot of thought into the things that we create. There's often a reason for why things are the way that they are, so don't hesitate to ask.  
> If you're wondering why chapter 8 was entitled 43, I've placed a link over on that chapter to the ask on my tumblr.
> 
> As always, if there are mistakes, let me know.

Viktor was in bed and intently reading a book when Yuri came into the room. The taller didn’t bother to look up from his reading as he felt the bed sank to the new weight.

Without looking away from the text, Viktor lifted his arms up to let Yuri lay his head on his chest before adjusting to wrap an arm around Yuri. He snuggled in further and gave a sigh as Viktor pulled him in closer. Viktor continued to read as Yuri laid there in silence.

“You okay?” asked Viktor after completing another chapter.

Yuri nodded slightly before sighing again. Viktor turned his head to place a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. He smiled at how Yuri played with the hem of his shirt.

“Okay. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Okay,” murmured Yuri. He pressed himself further against Viktor.

As Viktor continued to read, he sighed to himself this time at the comfort he felt when he was with Yuri. Yuri thought that same as he rested on Viktor. No words were needed between the two as they took in the comfort of each other. Both happy with the fact that they were each other’s peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all of your support!  
> Remember that if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always happy to respond.
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	11. You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
> But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Has time before classes start  
> Me: Has time to study for her quiz today  
> Me: Decides to write instead  
> Oops...
> 
> Enjoy some early morning fluff!  
> Let me know if there are mistakes.

Yuri laughed when he caught sight of Viktor wearing one of his hoodies. The hoodie was one of his larger ones for when he was between seasons and if it looked big on Yuri, then it was absolutely massive on Viktor. The sleeves went well past his hands and the edge brushed against his thighs.

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

“It’s cold, so I’m borrowing your hoodie,” stated Viktor as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yuri smiled and shook his head at this.

“What’s this?” asked Viktor. “Is my Yuri cold too?”

“Huh?”

Yuri was clearly uncertain about which direction this would be going in. Before he knew it, his vision went black and he felt himself being covered and surrounded by something warm. He gave a small yelp when Viktor’s face came into view and realized that he was pressed up against his partner who was gazing at him with a broad smile on his face.

Looking around and wiggling slightly, Yuri realized that Viktor had somehow managed to stretch out his hoodie and fit it around both of them. His arms were trapped though since Viktor’s were already in the sleeves, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he was definitely warm and comfortable now. With some more wiggling, he was able to wrap his arms around Viktor who did the same to him.

“Now, we’re both warm!” exclaimed Viktor before giving Yuri a kiss. He shook his head once more before pulling Viktor into another kiss and settled into their warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Your support means everything to me!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	12. Just what the doctor ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we stay in bed all day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a sick day fic because I'm currently sick.  
> Don't worry. I'm doing alright. I just need to rest and not think about my schoolwork for a bit because I'm pretty certain that the reason I'm sick is because I've been so stressed and overworked lately. I normally don't get sick often, so for me to get sick this many times during the first 4 weeks of classes means that there has to be something wrong going on, so yeah. But I'll be fine. Just need some time to not think about classes.
> 
> Anyway, if you're not following me on tumblr, I'm beginning to get asks and stuff about the fics I write, so yay! There's not much now, but I've made a separate tag that you can go through and see all of the extra info or stuff I reveal about what I'm writing. There's one for this fic and there's one for my other fic as well, so feel free to check them out and send me questions about what I'm writing. I'm more than happy to answer them!  
>  ~~And if you're following _Yes, Professor?_ , there's a possibility that I reveal things about upcoming chapters since I seem to have no filter and just want to ramble about what's to come. XP~~  
> [A convenient link!](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/day-by-day-extras)
> 
> Enjoy as always!

Yuri was sick and he was not happy about it. As comfy as he was in bed, he hated how much his body ached and how he couldn’t breathe out of one nostril and how he felt like he was about to cough up a lung. But what Yuri hated most was how incredibly useless he felt. Staying at home in bed all day always seemed nice in the beginning, but Yuri always went stir crazy after the first few hours.

Viktor, on the other hand, was happy about Yuri being sick. He, of course, didn’t like how his partner was not feeling well and he hated how Yuri’s eyes appeared to be in a foggy haze and how Yuri groaned quietly after a coughing fit, but he was happy to have the opportunity to help Yuri and take care of him.

They both loved each other dearly and knew that life wouldn’t be the same without the other, but at the end of the day, they both knew that they were independent beings. With that being said, the number of chances that Viktor got to help Yuri were not many. Yuri was more stubborn than he believed and often felt the need to do things on his own, even when it would be best to have Viktor help him. (God only knows the number of times Viktor has told Yuri to ask him if needed to reach something on the top shelf.) Viktor always felt like Yuri was the one always helping him, so although he hated seeing his partner sick, the chance to help him was one that Viktor always seized.

Yuri was wandering around their living room when Viktor came home with food since Viktor figured Yuri didn’t need anymore stress caused by Viktor’s lack of cooking skills. He gave Yuri an exasperated look that was returned with a grumpy one.

“Yuri, you know you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I don’t want to,” pouted Yuri. “I hate being sick.”

Yuri crossed his arms and settled himself on the couch, showing Viktor that he clearly had no intentions of going back to bed. Viktor rolled his eyes and sighed at this before setting the bag of food down on the coffee table. He sat down next to Yuri who turned away from him with a grumpy expression still on his face.

“Yuri?”

No answer.

“Yuri?” called Viktor again. Faced with no response again, Viktor reached over and poked Yuri’s cheek to get his attention.

“What?” muttered Yuri as he turned his head to face his partner. Viktor simply held open his arms and gave Yuri a small smile. Yuri knew what Viktor wanted and reluctantly moved, so he could be pulled into a comforting hug. Viktor pressed a kiss to the top of his head before speaking.

“I know you hate being stuck in the house all day, but if you don’t take the time to rest, you’ll be stuck here even longer. Okay?”

Viktor didn’t have to look to know that Yuri was still pouting. He gave a small smile at how his partner nodded slightly.

“You know I love taking care of you, but I hate seeing you this sick too. So let’s help you get better, alright?”

Yuri nodded once more at this before yawning. Viktor chuckled at this.

“Alright then, sleepy. Let’s get you back into bed then.”

Shifting him, Viktor moved to pick Yuri up and carry him back to the bedroom. As he walked, Yuri pressed his face against Viktor’s chest and continued to whine.

“Viktor, I hate being sick.”

“I know, dear.”

“I really hate this, Viktor.”

“I know.”

“This is stupid.”

“I know, Yuri.”

Once settled in bed, Viktor kissed Yuri’s forehead before going to get them food. Yuri was still grumpy about the whole situation, but felt a bit better when Viktor mentioned that he had gotten Yuri a treat from their favorite bakery.

Yuri was sick and he was not happy about it, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved it when Viktor took care of him. Yuri knew he was stubborn and he also knew that a part of this came from the fact that he didn’t want to be a bother to Viktor, but it was moments like this where Yuri was able to realize that he wasn’t a burden on Viktor. Yuri could see that Viktor cared greatly for his wellbeing and although he was still unhappy about being in bed all day, Yuri was happy to know that he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless support! I never thought I'd make it this far, but here we all are! Honestly, you are all a huge part of the reason why I'm able to get my schoolwork done because I want to finish it, so I can have the time to write for you all. Thank you again for everything!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	13. Home is where the pants aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pants are the best pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why is it so cold in the house?” grumbled Yuri as he turned up the heating.

From his place on the couch, Viktor didn’t bother to turn around and look at his partner before speaking.

“Maybe if you actually wore pants sometimes, you wouldn’t be so cold.”

Yuri turned his head and glared at the back of Viktor’s head indignantly. He opened his mouth to retort, but knew that Viktor was right. Instead, he muttered to himself as he shuffled off to their bedroom.

“Are you going to listen for once?”

“Shut up!”

Viktor snorted as he continued typing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for support as always! It truly amazes me how many of you have read, commented, kudosed, subscribed, and bookmarked! I am forever grateful!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	14. Keep for me your sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found each other  
> Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come with an update!
> 
> So some quick things! I would like to say that if you're ever worried about leaving a comment because you're worried I won't understand, it's okay. As someone who speaks multiple languages, I completely understand the struggle of trying to communicate in a language that is not your own. ~~In other news, why did I decide to try and learn 3 languages at once? I can't even communicate in English properly. How have I been able to even write so much so far?~~  
>  Also, I've posted another little one-shot/ficlet/whatever up, so it'd be nice if you could check it out. It's called _ad astra per aspera_ and it's about our favorite couple doing some stargazing. I just really love this fic and it holds a special place in my heart, so yeah. Feel free to check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9620966). :]
> 
> I think that's all I've got, so enjoy!

“Viktor. Viktor! Vitya!”

Viktor awoke with a start at the sound of Yuri’s hurried whispers. It was still clearly dark in their bedroom and Viktor’s heart raced as he thought about what could possibly be the emergency.

“Huh? What? What is it? What happened? Are you okay? Is there someone in the house? What’s going on?” asked Viktor as his eyes searched the room frantically.

Yuri placed calming hands on Viktor’s shoulders and turned him back to face him.

“Viktor, it’s okay! I’m fine and there’s no one!”

Realizing what Yuri said, Viktor stopped his rambling and calmed down. He was glad to hear that there was no emergency, but was still curious about why Yuri woke him up in the middle of the night.

“Oh thank god,” he sighed. “I’m glad you’re alright, but why did you wake me up?”

Yuri looked away sheepishly and tugged at the sheets unconsciously before speaking.

“Are you hungry?”

“What?”

Yuri continued to look away as Viktor looked at him with a confused expression. He glanced over to the bedside table to see read the bright numbers of their alarm clock..

“Дорогой, it’s three in the morning.”

In the darkness, Viktor could still make out how Yuri bit at his bottom lip.

“Yeah. I know, but I wanted ice cream, so I was wondering if you wanted some too.”

Yuri knew that Viktor was looking at him with a confused look. He was about to tell his partner to just forget about it and apologize for waking him up when Viktor spoke.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Before Yuri knew it, Viktor was leading him towards the kitchen. Yuri was about to head towards the cabinets to get a bowl when Viktor effectively stopped him by lifting him up and placing him on the counter. He watched as Viktor moved around the kitchen and towards the freezer for the ice cream. Seeing how he was the one that suggested this, Yuri made a move to get down, but Viktor seemed to know what his intentions were and scolded him jokingly.

“Yuri, I placed you there for a reason. So stay there or no ice cream.”

Viktor gave a wink to which Yuri responded with a pout of his own. He continued to prepare two bowls for him and Yuri. When done, he handed one of them to Yuri before positioning himself next his lover on the counter. The two ate without words, but communicated through the small giggles that came from when they poked at each others feet. A bit of guilt soon came for Yuri though.

“I’m sorry I woke you up so late,” said Yuri as he looked down at his bowl. He felt Viktor nudge his shoulder to bring his attention back to his gentle smile.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind,” responded Viktor. “I am curious though as to why you woke me up for ice cream. Not that ice cream isn’t a good enough reason, but you know.”

Yuri looked down sheepishly as he fiddled with his spoon.

“I wanted ice cream, but I didn’t want to have to go into the kitchen while it was dark because it kind of creeps me out and I didn’t want to turn on the lights and wake you up.”

“But then you woke me up anyway?” interrupted Viktor.

“Yeah. I didn’t really think this through…” mumbled Yuri.

At Viktor’s light laughter, Yuri looked up to face him and was met with a kiss to his nose. He blinked at the unexpected surprise, which only made Viktor laugh even more.

“You’re so cute, Yuri.”

“You’re not mad at me for waking you up?” asked Yuri hesitantly.

Viktor shook his head as he swallowed another spoonful of ice cream.

“No. Of course not.”

He pulled Yuri in close before giving the top of his head a kiss.

“You know I’m here if you ever need anything, so it’s no problem at all. Okay?”

Yuri tilted his head up to look at Viktor.

“Thank you, Viktor. You’re sweet.”

He leaned up to close the gap between them and to return the kisses that Viktor gave him. They gave each other many more sweet kisses before retiring to their bed once again. Both satisfied and dreaming of even sweeter days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **дорогой** : dear/darling  
> More Russian pet names can be found [here](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw). :]
> 
> Thank you as always for your support! I am truly thankful and grateful for all of you!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	15. Happy little accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your head is aching  
> I'll make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been awhile!  
> Not that long, but yeah. Sorry about that. Lots of work to do, but I'll make it through. No worries.
> 
> Anyway, have a happy little thing. :]

Viktor smiled brightly as he took in the sight of Yuri laughing jovially at his story. He loved how even though he was currently seated on the counter with Yuri’s back facing him, he could still perfectly picture the sight of Yuri’s grin, how his nose scrunched up, and how he always got a bit pink when he laughed a bit too hard. Yuri somehow managed to continue his cooking through all of this and Viktor would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous.

“And then what happened next, Vitya?” asked Yuri through his peals of laughter.

“Then, there was a giant giraffe! Really! It was like the size of tree!” exclaimed Viktor with his arms up to show how big this giraffe really was.

“I think giraffes are already that big, honey,” said Yuri as he turned around to chop up some extra things next to where Viktor was seated.

“But it was big, Yuri! Really big!”

Before he could stop himself, Viktor’s hand met Yuri’s face with a loud smack that caused both of them to freeze. Viktor gasped and gave a look of distress at the realization of what he had just done, while Yuri casually reached up to rub his cheek, unbothered by it since he knew it was accidental.

“Yuri! I’m so sorry!” cried Viktor as he quickly pulled Yuri’s face into his hand. He began to inspect it for any signs of bruising. Setting the knife down, Yuri chuckled before attempting to pry Viktor’s hands away from his face.

“Viktor, it’s fine. I’m okay,” said Yuri with a smile.

“It’s not okay! I hurt you! I’m so sorry, Yuri!”

Viktor looked down as he said this. Yuri had managed to get his hands off. He held one of them as he used his free hand to tilt Viktor’s head up to look at him.

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I know it was an accident, Viktor. I’m not hurt.”

“Really?”

“Really,” said Yuri with a nod and a reassuring smile. He suddenly became suspicious when Viktor got a certain glint in his eyes.

“So does that mean you don’t want me to kiss it better then?”

Yuri pulled back slightly at the unexpected question. His mouth open and closed rapidly as he tried to stutter out an answer while Viktor’s smirk grew wider.

“Uh. I, um, I just, uh, I mean, if you, uh, if you want to. I mean, I, uh, I wouldn’t...say no…”

It was now Viktor’s turn to laugh brightly before pulling Yuri to stand between his legs who has now bright red. Holding Yuri’s face between his hands, Viktor began placing fleeting kisses on the cheek that he had accidently hit.

“I better kiss the other side too. Just in case,” said Viktor before placing even more kisses on Yuri’s other cheek and causing Yuri to laugh once again. Pulling away, he gave Yuri a bright smile.

“There! All better now!”

Viktor gave a small yelp when he was suddenly pulled back by his shirt. He gasped slightly when he was met with the same glint that he gave Yuri earlier.

“Hey,” whispered Yuri against his lips. “I think you missed a spot.”

The sudden change in Yuri’s demeanor threw Viktor off for a beat, but he quickly recovered before wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Oh?”

Yuri nodded slightly as he bit his lip. That last action was enough for Viktor and he quickly claimed Yuri’s lips in a deep kiss. They pulled apart for air after some time, but remained embraced.

“Better now?” asked Viktor.

“Much better.”

Yuri kissed Viktor’s forehead and sighed deeply. Without any warning, his eyes went wide and he pushed Viktor back roughly.

“I forgot about the food!” yelled Yuri before turning back to the stove. Viktor’s laughter rang deeply in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much reading as always! I know these end notes are pretty much all the same now, but words truly cannot explain how grateful I am for your support. Thank you!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	16. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
> Bodies together  
> I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
> I'd love to wake up next to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to not update in over a week, but school is a thing, so yeah. Sorry not sorry? XP
> 
> Just a quick little thing because I had some time between classes. Enjoy!

“Viktor, where are you going?”

Turning around, Viktor was faced with the sight of his partner slowly sitting up in bed. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. Viktor smiled at the sight of Yuri’s disheveled hair and sleepy pout.

“I have to take Makkachin out for a walk, remember?” He leaned across the bed to place a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon.”

Viktor made to turn away, but turned around again when he felt something tug at his arm.

“No. Stay,” whined Yuri with another yawn. “It’s cold without you.”

“Yuri,” said Viktor sternly, but it was clear he didn’t mean it since with another pull, he ended up back in bed again. Once he was laying down, he chuckled at how Yuri promptly rolled himself over to lay on top of him. Yuri did his best to wrap his arms around Viktor.

“What are you doing, Yuri?”

“You’re trapped now,” mumbled Yuri into Viktor’s neck. “You can’t leave anymore. I’m keeping you here forever.”

Viktor laughed at this and he could tell Yuri was smiling.

“I could just pick you up, you know?”

Yuri’s hair tickled his face as he shook his head. Viktor placed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head.

“Don’t care. You’re staying.”

Snuggling further into Viktor, Yuri soon fell back asleep and Viktor did as well. The weight on top of him was warm and reassuring.

Well, Makkachin will be alright, thought Viktor.

Viktor was proven wrong though when a little while later, Makkachin came in and promptly woke them both up by jumping onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your support! I truly appreciate all of you! It's tough with uni and everything that I have to do, but you all make it worthwhile!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	17. Put your head on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold me in your arms, baby  
> Squeeze me oh so tight  
> Show me that you love me too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update!

Yuri laughed at the dorky selfie that Phichit had just sent him. Due to the fact that he was laying on his side on the couch, Yuri sent back a silly sideways selfie of his own and laughed at his best friend’s reply.

Beautiful.

Yuri continued to text his friend, which caused him to not notice Viktor’s presence behind the couch. Viktor chuckled at one particularly ridiculous selfie, which made Yuri turn his head back to find the source.

“Hello there,” said Yuri as he turned back to his phone.

“Hello to you too,” chuckled Viktor. “What are you doing?”

“Texting Phichit.”

Viktor nodded, even though he knew Yuri couldn’t see him.

“You look pretty comfortable there, Yuri,” remarked Viktor. Yuri hummed in response.

Before Yuri knew it, Viktor had decided to climb over the back of the couch and slip himself behind him. He gave a small yelp at suddenly being forced from his position, but was saved from falling off when Viktor wrapped his arms and legs around him and rested his head in the crook of his neck, his hair tickling his cheek.

“Vitya, what are you doing?” laughed Yuri as Viktor snuggled his face further into his neck.

“I just wanted to lay on the couch, but since  _ someone  _ was already here, I figured I’d do what I could.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. He could feel Viktor smiling against his skin before he placed a kiss against his neck.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support as always! I'm thrilled to you all enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	18. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!  
> If you aren't reading _Yes, Professor?_ , I haven't been able to write since I've had so much work to do for uni. However, I am currently on spring break, so I'll have way more time to write now! Yay!
> 
> Thank you so very much for your patience. I will try to update more during this week. For now, enjoy!

“Yuri? Yuri?”

Yuri gave a groan as he woke up to someone poking at his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes as he turned over and could make out a blur that he assumed was his partner.

“What is it, Viktor?” mumbled Yuri into the pillow.

“I have a question. Do you think fruits know that they’re fruits?”

“What?” asked Yuri as he yawned. He slowly pushed himself up to mirror Viktor’s own position in their bed.

“Like, do you think apples realize that they’re apples? Do they know that they’re either going to rot or get digested by a mammal of some kind? Do you think they’re scared or worried about that?”

In the darkness, Viktor could make out the sight of Yuri’s confused, yet thoughtful look. After a moment of time, Yuri spoke. His words still laced with sleep.

“I guess. I mean, isn’t there something about plants making noises when they die or something? They might not be aware like humans are, but maybe they are to a certain extent.”

Viktor nodded at this and hummed thoughtfully. Satisfied with that answer, he leaned over to place a kiss on Yuri’s forehead before laying back down. Yuri followed his action shortly after. As they got settled into bed again, Viktor spoke up once more.

“Hey Yuri?”

“Hm?”

“Thanks for answering all of my questions.”

Wrapping himself around Viktor, Yuri nuzzled his face into his partner’s neck before answer.

“Sure thing. Let’s sleep now.”

Although Yuri couldn’t see it, Viktor smiled and nodded before they both drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support! You all helped me get through my incredibly long and difficult week. Thank you so very much.
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	19. White lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liar, you are a liar  
> But you can't hide your face, it's so revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little something for you all. :]

Viktor walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Yuri standing on a stepping stool. He gave a small smile as he watched his partner stand on his toes in an attempt to reach whatever it was that was in the top cabinet. After watching him struggle a bit more, Viktor came up behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around him, causing Yuri to jump slightly.

“Oh! Vitya! I’m glad you’re here. I needed some help getting something,” said Yuri. He turned himself around to fully face his partner with a smile.

“Yeah. Sure,” responded Viktor. “What do you need from up there?”

Viktor removed an arm from around Yuri and reached toward the top cabinet. His eyes grew wide when he felt Yuri’s hands on his face, pulling them together. He suddenly felt Yuri’s lips on his own. Viktor remained frozen in shock when Yuri pulled away and gave him a happy smile.

“Thanks for the help, dear!”

Viktor was befuddled. He watched as Yuri simply climbed down and began to walk away from him.

“Wait a minute. Yuri!” cried Viktor.

Yuri could only give a wink in response before Viktor picked him up in his arms. The unexpected action made him squeal, but it soon turned into peals of laughter as he realized what Viktor’s intentions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	20. Sweet as sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let them eat cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we've made it to 20 already?!  
> Wow! Amazing!
> 
> Thank you for all of your support so far! My break is coming to an end, so updates are going to dwindle down to the rate they were going up at before, but I'm glad I was able to get in a couple of chapters this week.
> 
> Enjoy this _sweet_ update! ;]

Yuri sighed contently as he felt light kisses dance along his neck. He was currently sitting comfortably in Viktor’s lap. His partner holding him close to his chest. Yuri turned his head to face Viktor’s and gave him a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he smiled when Viktor leaned back in for another kiss.

“You’re cute,” said Viktor. He rested his forehead against Yuri’s before give him another short kiss.

“And you’re the sweetest,” giggled Yuri.

“Oh?” began Viktor. “Really? Because I think I can think of something sweeter.”

Yuri took note of how Viktor glanced briefly at his lips and how one of his hands slipped underneath this shirt. He gave a small smirk in response. Believing that Yuri understood his intentions, Viktor pulled Yuri even closer, but was surprised when Yuri suddenly pushed him away and got up from their place on the couch.

“You’re right. I forgot all about the cake we had leftover in the fridge.”

Viktor turned around and faced Yuri with a shocked expression. He briefly caught sight of his partner sticking out his tongue and winking at him before disappearing into the kitchen. He remained frozen on the couch as he heard Yuri move about, pulling a plate from the cabinet.

“Thanks for reminding me, Viktor!”

At the sound of Yuri’s voice, Viktor realized what had happened and got up suddenly. His previous intentions forgotten. He hurried over to the kitchen where Yuri was currently seated on the countertop.

“Wait! Yuri! We agreed to sharing the rest of it! Yuuuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	21. Lay yourself bare to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those clothes would look great on my floor. Well, after the dry cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I promise!  
> There's just been a lot and as it gets closer to the end of the school year for me, updating will get harder to do and I'm very sorry in advance. That doesn't mean I won't try. It just means it'll be hard and the gap between updates will probably take longer, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this for now!

“Yuuuuri~”

Yuri looked up from his phone. Viktor was giving him a suggestive look from the doorway as he was currently lounging on their bed. He knew Viktor was in a playful mood and decided to go along with it.

“Yes?”

“I’m feeling a bit...bored. Care to keep me entertained?”

Viktor bit his lip as he said this. Yuri only rolled his eyes jokingly before gesturing for Viktor to join him on the bed. He chuckled as Viktor quickly moved towards him, but he laughed even more when Viktor suddenly tripped and fell over with a thud. Yuri didn’t have to look to know what had happened and he felt a bit bad when he heard his partner groan in pain, but he still couldn’t stop himself from letting out a snarky comment.

“That’s why I told you to not leave all of your laundry on the floor.”

Yuri leaned over the side of the bed to see how Viktor was doing. The man in question laid motionless on the floor with a pout on his face. The various articles of clothing surrounding him made it seem as if he had gotten into a quarrel during a sale.

“You okay down there?”

Viktor nodded slightly in response. The pout remained on his face.

“Do you need help getting up?”

Viktor shook his head.

“Do you want me to join you on the floor?”

Viktor nodded once again. With a slight chuckle, Yuri climbed out of bed and laid next to his partner on the floor. They said nothing for a moment.

“I can’t believe that happened,” whined Viktor. “That was so embarrassing.”

Yuri could see that he was turning slightly red as he covered his face with his hands. Yuri laughed at this, which caused Viktor to turn away from him. He gently placed an arm around Viktor’s waist and pulled him close, placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. I still think you’re cool.”

Viktor groaned again causing Yuri to laugh. He felt a bit bad about laughing still, but there was something undeniable adorable about seeing his usually perfect partner be a bit imperfect. Although they didn’t get to do what Viktor had intended, they were more than content with enjoying each other’s company like this. They remained silently embraced for sometime before Yuri reminded them of the reason for this situation.

“You really shouldn’t leave your laundry lying around like this though.”

Viktor only groaned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your support and patience!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	22. Rapunzel, Rapunzel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let down your hair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, but very tired. ~~Maybe close to death.~~  
>  Don't worry. Just about a month of this semester left and I will be back to posting regularly!

Yuri has always been fascinated with Viktor’s hair. From the moment he saw the man, he felt the need to reach out and touch the long locks. He recalled how when Viktor had his hair longer, the strands all seemed like fine silk. The silver locks always twinkled and winked like stars that endlessly called to him.

As Yuri sat in Viktor’s lap, his fixation was clear to Viktor. He hummed contently at the feeling of Yuri’s fingers woven into his hair. He watched with half-hooded eyes as Yuri stuck his tongue out in concentration as he did his best to braid the short strands. Viktor smiled at the memory of Yuri telling him that he had learned how to braid for his sister, but Viktor suspected that he was lying about that. The arm that Viktor had wrapped around Yuri’s waist pulled him closer.

“Yuri,” called Viktor softly, but Yuri remained focused on his task.

“Yuri?” he called again. This time, he poked at Yuri’s side as well. He chuckled when he saw Yuri flinch slightly, but kept his hands moving through his hair. His gaze never wavering from his ministrations.

Viktor rolled his eyes when he realized he would have to do something more. He reached a hand up and gently untangled one of Yuri’s hands and smiled at how his partner tilted his head in confusion before pouting.

“Vitya, what are you-”

Yuri’s words were lost in the unexpected kiss. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, but he quickly returned Viktor’s affections. The hand that had still been tangled in Viktor’s hair shifted to push them closer together. When they broke apart, Yuri’s pout still remained.

“What’s wrong, Yuri?”

“Your hair's all messed up now. I worked so hard on it.”

Viktor openly laughed as this as Yuri’s grumpy expression remained. It softened when Viktor leaned in to kiss him once more. Seeing its effect, Viktor placed even more kisses along Yuri’s neck and face, causing him to giggle at the ticklish sensation. Once satisfied with Yuri’s smile, Viktor gave him one last kiss before pulling him closer. Yuri immediately wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck.

“It’s okay, Yuri. It’s just going to get messed up again anyway.”

Yuri blushed slightly as Viktor gave him a wink. Realizing what Viktor was implying, he gave a shy nod. Yuri squeaked in surprise when Viktor began to carry him off to their bedroom to continue what they had started. Both his and Viktor’s hair were a mess by the end of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your support and patience!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	23. Lovesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles are the cure for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here. Still not dead.  
> There's still a lot left for me to do, but in about a fortnight, I should be back!
> 
> Also, I know that the [Shall We Skate!!! Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/shallweskateexchange/profile) fics aren't up yet, so I'm sorry about that. But they will be soon and you'll have another thing by me to read! I don't have a definitive date, but they will show up, so be sure to be on the lookout for them!
> 
> For now, enjoy this!

Yuri knew something was wrong the moment he saw Viktor that morning.

Normally, Viktor was gone by the time that Yuri woke up since Makkachin needed to go out. While they were both out of the house, Yuri would slowly get up and prepare breakfast for all of them and Viktor would greet Yuri with a kiss before excitedly telling him about how silly Makkachin had been on their walk. However, this morning, Yuri turned over and was met with the sight of his partner’s back. Their routine was consistent, so when there was an unexpected disruption, it usually meant something was wrong.

“Viktor? Vitya? You okay?”

Yuri whispered softly as he gently shook Viktor’s shoulder. Concern adorned his face and further deepened when Viktor only groaned in response. Sitting up fully now, Yuri leaned over to see that Viktor had covered half of his face with the covers. He placed his hand on his partner’s forehead and sighed when his suspicions were confirmed.

Yuri nearly tripped over Makkachin as he got out of bed. The dog had a habit of jumping into their bed if Viktor was taking too long in the morning, but they seemed to know what had happened and instead waited patiently next to the bed instead. Yuri gave a small smile as Makkachin tilted their head in curiosity before he reached out to pet him.

“Looks like it’s you and me this morning.”

Yuri quickly got dressed and grabbed Makkachin’s leash. Before heading out, he came back in to check on Viktor, who was still asleep. His face was still covered, but enough was revealed for Yuri to place a kiss on his forehead.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to make breakfast, Yuri picked up something at their favorite bakery before returning home. When he arrived, he chuckled and shook his head when he saw Viktor laying on their couch, wrapped up in blankets. With how his head was popping out, Yuri couldn’t help laughing at how silly he looked.

“Yuri!” called Viktor. Sleep and fatigue were evident in his voice. “And Makkachin! You came back!”

Makkachin quickly ran up to their owner and showered him with kisses that left Viktor a giggling mess. Yuri set the bag of food on the coffee table before sitting down on the ground. Makkachin moved to let Yuri situate himself in front of Viktor.

“You came back,” Viktor repeated again.

“I did,” said Yuri. He reached a hand out to feel Viktor’s forehead. He frowned when Viktor started coughing as he did this.

“I’m sorry for covering you in germs. I hope you still love me.”

Viktor sniffled slightly as he said this and Yuri’s heart ached as he watched his partner struggle to stay awake.

“Of course, I still love you.”

Viktor nodded slightly at this before he reached a hand out from beneath the covers to hold Yuri’s hand.

“Hey, Yuri. Let’s go back to bed.”

Yuri could never say no to a sick Viktor and relented quickly. He was able to convince Viktor to take some medicine before they both returned to bed them. This time, Makkachin decided to join them at the foot of the bed as well.

Viktor’s blanket cocoon had expanded to include Yuri in it. He was currently wrapped around Yuri like a koala as Yuri rubbed lazy circles into his back. He sighed contently as he snuggled further into his partner.

“You feeling a bit better?” asked Yuri before placing a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head. Viktor nodded before responding.

“As long as you’re here, I’ll be fine.”

Yuri openly laughed at this before pulling Viktor closer. He leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek this time.

“Get some rest. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

As if by magic, Viktor’s eyes gently closed and he began to snore softly. Yuri smiled at the content sight and soon fell asleep himself. It still hurt him to see Viktor sick, but he wasn’t going to deny the fact that his partner was absolutely adorable when he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kindness, support, and patience! We will get back to more regular and consistent updates soon!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	24. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget double texting. I'm going to send as many texts as I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hurray!  
> Yup! The semester has ended for me and I am back to being able to update more regularly. Thank you for your patience during all of this.  
> I was actually going to post this tomorrow, but it's Eurovision day tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't have time, so enjoy this today!!
> 
> Last time I updated, I mentioned that I had a fic for the [Shall We Skate!!! Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/shallweskateexchange/profile) coming out soon and it's finally here! So go and check out [_Small Talk_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10422135), if you haven't already! :D
> 
> And now, enjoy!

Yuri let out a groan. The comfort of a bed had never felt better to him. He gave a sigh as he stretched himself on the hotel bed before rolling over to reach for his phone on the nightstand.

He smiled at the picture of Viktor and Makkachin when he unlocked his phone. Since they met, Viktor would usually be by Yuri’s side at competitions like this, but since Makkachin was dealing with some health issues, Yuri forced his partner to stay home instead. They both knew it was best for all of them, but that didn’t stop them from missing the other any less.

As Yuri’s thoughts wandered to his partner, his phone sounded. The man in question had suddenly sent him a string of text messages and Yuri couldn’t help, but chuckle and shake his head when he read them.

* * *

**Viktor:** Yuuuuri~!  <3

**Viktor:** I hope you had a good day. Makkachin is doing better, but we both miss you a lot!

**Viktor:** I miss being able to touch your butt.

**Viktor:** I miss being able to use you as a pillow.

**Viktor:** I miss how warm you are.

**Viktor:** I miss being able to squish your cheeks.

**Viktor:** I miss having breakfast with you.

**Viktor:** I miss morning kisses.

**Viktor:** I miss you.

**Yuri:** I miss you too, but I’m not dying, ya know.

**Viktor:** I know, but it’s getting closer to when you finally come back and I just really miss you.

**Yuri:** You’re cute.

**Viktor:** I also need you to come back and help me with food because I tried to cook the other day and it didn’t work out again, so I’ve been living off of take-out and it kind of sucks after being able to eat actual food.

**Viktor:** So hurry home soon. Because you love me and I’m cute and because you don’t want me to starve. :)

**Yuri:** And you just had to ruin the mood…

**Viktor:** <3 <3 <3

**Viktor:** I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all of your support and patience!! It is greatly appreciated and I'm so excited about being able to update more regularly for you all!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	25. Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thy beams, so reverend and strong  
> Why shouldst thou think?  
> I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink,  
> But that I would not lose her sight so long;  
> If her eyes have not blinded thine,  
> Look, and tomorrow late, tell me,  
> Whether both th' Indias of spice and mine  
> Be where thou leftst them, or lie here with me.  
> Ask for those kings whom thou saw'st yesterday,  
> And thou shalt hear, All here in one bed lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more chubby Yuri.

Viktor was met with the sight of his partner that morning and he was filled with nothing but love.

He sighed as he stared at Yuri’s languid form with the sunlight delicately painting his skin. He drank in the sight of Yuri laid out with an arm covering his eyes and head tilted upwards, exposing his neck that longed for Viktor to mark with kisses, his hair tousled about. Viktor could make out a subtle blush on his cheeks and when he heard Yuri gasp suddenly at something in his dreams, Viktor couldn’t help but be reminded of some of their late night reunions. The covers had long since been cast aside and exposed Yuri to the cool air. Viktor’s gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the spots of exposed skin as Yuri began to turn and stretch slightly. His shirt had been pushed up during the night and moved up more as he stirred, revealing the softness of his stomach. His shorts had been pushed up as well, leaving his thighs bare.

My god, you’re gorgeous.

Not able to stop himself, Viktor leaned over and began placing tender kisses upon Yuri’s stomach and thighs. He knew how self-conscious his partner was of these areas, especially since they were in between competitions, and hoped he could feel all of the love he was pouring into each kiss, each touch. He hoped Yuri could one day look at himself with as much love and reverence as he did.

Yuri started to stir and wake at the feeling of Viktor’s soft touches. Viktor smiled into his kisses as he watched Yuri rub the sleep from his eyes and stretch while making small whining noises. He continued to watch as his partner took note of his actions and blush even more.

“Vitya, what are you doing? Stop,” mumbled Yuri as he tried to pull away and hide his blush. Viktor’s hands on his hips held him firmly in place, allowing him to place one last kiss on Yuri’s stomach before stopping to answer. He knew Yuri’s plea wasn’t wholehearted, but he respected his partner’s wishes.

“Sorry, Yuri. I couldn’t help myself. You just looked too cute.”

Yuri’s cheeks grew redder and Viktor chuckled before moving up to kiss his cheek. When Yuri turned to face his partner, Viktor took the opportunity to steal a kiss. Yuri buried his face into his hands when they broke apart.

“Stop. You’re so embarrassing.”

Viktor openly laughed at this before falling back onto the bed. He gently pulled Yuri into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. This time, he didn’t stop as he reached a hand up to gently remove the hands covering Yuri’s face and began placing even more kisses on his cheeks and forehead and neck. He then placed one more kiss on Yuri’s pouting lips.

“Mwah!” Viktor exclaimed dramatically making Yuri laugh and shake his head. They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Neither could tell if the look in each others eyes was due to sleepiness or how love drunk they were for each other, but both felt a special warmth resonating with every heartbeat within them. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at each other, Viktor unconsciously spoke softly before giving Yuri a kiss that seemed as if he wished for Yuri to drink every last breath he ever took without him.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	26. Late night activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything can be a bed if you try hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl; I was trying to get more than one update out for this, but I've also been working on this Haikyuu!! fic and it's taking longer than I expected it too, so I'm sorry!  
> But please take this poorly written, but still cute chapter as a humble offering! XP

Yuri didn’t mean to fall asleep on the kitchen counter at two in the morning, but here he was.

He only wanted to get some ice cream, but exhaustion was a powerful thing. Usually, Viktor would wake up as he did or Yuri would end up waking his partner to keep him company, but practice that day had been long and hard, so Yuri couldn’t bring himself to disturb him from his slumber, letting him get some well deserved rest.

Not wanting to pull out a chair or spill anything on the couch, Yuri situated himself on the counter and enjoyed his late night snack. He finished it quickly and was going to place the empty bowl in the sink, so he could wash it in the morning, and then head back to bed, but that somehow didn’t happen. Being two in the morning, Yuri soon found himself lulled back to sleep and rather than head back to the bedroom, he made himself comfortable on the counter instead.

Viktor was mildly confused when he awoke to an empty bed, but assumed that Yuri had wandered into the bathroom or something. He slowly made his way out of bed and got ready to take Makkachin out for the morning. Sleep still clouding his thoughts, he failed to notice that Yuri was definitely not in the bathroom when he went in to do his daily routine.

With Makkachin by his side, the two made their way into the living room. Viktor turned on the lights since it was still a bit dark and he didn’t fully trust himself with walking just yet. Although he knew Yuri would be at home, Viktor still brought his keys with him in the off chance that Yuri would leave and buy them breakfast instead of making it. He rifled through the various things left on their coffee table and found no signs of his keys and wandered into the kitchen to find them, figuring that they were somewhere on the counter. Turning on the lights in the kitchen, Viktor’s sleep covered eyes caught sight of something unknown on the counter and he did the first that came to mind: he screamed.

“Ahhhhh!!”

The sound of the scream caught the attention of Makkachin who came running in. It also caught the attention of Yuri who was happily dreaming about katsudon. Hearing his partner screaming, Yuri awoke with a start and quickly scrambled up, forgetting that he had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter and ended up landing on the floor with a thud. A brief “ow” showed that he registered the pain, but he brushed it away, worried about why his partner was screaming this early in the morning. Yuri frantically looked around for the cause, but found nothing and finally faced his partner, who had a hand clutching his chest and a distraught look on his face.

“Viktor! What happened?! What’s wrong?!”

“Oh thank god. It’s only you,” sighed Viktor as he slowly sank down to floor next to Yuri. He pulled Yuri into his arms, who was confused by action, but welcomed it anyway.

“Viktor, what’s going on?”

Viktor pulled away, but left one hand still resting on Yuri’s shoulder. The other moved up to cup his partner’s cheek instead.

“Дорогой, I came in and found you sleeping on the counter. Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Yuri’s brow knitted in confusion at Viktor’s words. Sleeping on the counter? When had he done that? It took him a moment, but after some time, Yuri finally recalled his late night activities and how he had ended up in the kitchen.

“Oh!” exclaimed Yuri before sheepishly looking away. “Uh. I wanted to get ice cream, but I didn’t want to wake you because practice was rough yesterday. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was, so I ended up falling asleep in the kitchen. I’m sorry.”

Yuri felt really bad about making Viktor worry and thought he’d be angry about what had happened. However, Viktor quickly dispelled these thoughts with a kiss to Yuri’s forehead followed by a kiss to his lips. Yuri stared at his partner wide-eyed, who only gave him a gentle look in return.

“Yuri, it’s okay. I’m just happy to hear you’re alright.”

Yuri nodded slightly, while Viktor gave him a soft smile. He leaned in to place another kiss on his partner’s forehead, before helping both of them get up.

“Makkachin and I should head out now, but I’ll pick up something for us at the bakery, so you can get some more sleep. Okay?”

Viktor didn’t wait for an answer, already knowing that Yuri would be fine with it. Instead, he leaned in for another kiss before leaving with Makkachin. Yuri watched the two leave with a sleepy smile on his face. Sleep sounded like a great idea, thought Yuri, who then proceeded to collapse onto the couch. Sleep was definitely a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **дорогой** : darling, dear  
> More Russian pet names can be found [here](http://ladyegcake.tumblr.com/post/154643367597/hi-im-so-sorry-to-bug-you-with-this-but-i-saw)!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Your support is always welcome!  
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	27. #Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit may be the king of selfies and Viktor may be a walking piece of art, but neither of them can compare to Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am trying to update more, but this Haikyuu!! fic is just so much more than expected! I will get it done! I promise! Then, I'll be back with more updates!
> 
> For now, enjoy this chapter as another peace offering!

“Yuri! Yuri! Will you do me a favor?”

Yuri looked up from his place on the couch to see Viktor bounding over to him excitedly, phone in hand. He gave a laugh as Viktor jumped onto the couch and draped himself over Yuri’s lap.

“Sure. What do you need me to do?”

Viktor promptly thrusted his phone into Yuri’s face.

“Will you take a cute selfie for me? I have a picture of Makkachin as my lock screen, but I want a picture of you for my background. I want it to be something that you approve of though, so that’s why I’m asking.”

Yuri smiled at this and nodded before taking Viktor’s phone from his hand. Viktor cheered excitedly before sitting upright on the couch. He suddenly spotted Yuri’s phone on the coffee table and Yuri watched as he quickly reached for it.

“Wait!” gasped Viktor. “Can I take a picture of myself for your phone, Yuri? Please!”

“Alright! Yes! You can! There’s no need to beg.”

Yuri laughed as Viktor cheered excitedly once again. His partner quickly instructed him to turn away from each other, so that it would be a surprise when they show each other their pictures. He could hear Viktor snapping various pictures and knew he was doing his best to try and find the right angle and lighting. Yuri, however, knew exactly what picture to take. He took it quickly and waited for Viktor to finish going through his mini photoshoot for the perfect one. He heard Viktor shift around on the couch and knew he was done. When he turned around, Viktor quickly shoved his phone back in his face to show him.

“Look! It’s perfect, yes?”

Yuri looked down to see a picture of Viktor smiling brightly, eyes sparkling with joy and love. His heart-shaped mouth making Yuri smile as well. Looking up, Viktor needed no words to know that Yuri approved of his choice. He then reached over and retrieved his phone from Yuri’s hands and gave an ugly laugh at what he saw.

On Viktor’s phone was a picture of Yuri with his chin tucked down to his chest, making it appear as if he had no neck. This illusion made it seem as if Yuri had a quadruple chin as well and made him look like a worm. Yuri had then scrunched up his face in a silly, sour looking expression that filled Viktor with delight and glee.

Although Viktor was laughing and smiling, he looked up and was met with a slightly anxious looking Yuri. He quickly pulled his partner into a tight hug, who squealed at the unexpected action.

“I love it!” exclaimed Viktor. “It’s perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your support and kind words!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	28. Stop bugging me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs are gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just finished the Haikyuu!! fic like two hours ago, so hopefully, that means we'll be getting more than one chapter a week. XP
> 
>  **EDIT:** I forgot to mention that I now have [an updates tag](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates) on my tumblr! Follow along there if you want to know how my writing is going!

The house was unusually quiet when Yuri came home from grocery shopping that day. He raised an eyebrow at the silence as he set his keys on the kitchen counter, along with the groceries. When Yuri went out, Viktor was practically waiting by the door to greet him, but there was no sign of him there today. It was likely that Viktor was taking a nap, but not even Makkachin had come at his arrival.

“Viktor? Makkachin? Hello?”

“Yuri?” came a slightly muffled voice. “Yuri! Help! Please!”

Hearing his partner, Yuri ran towards the sound and found himself in front of the bathroom. He quickly opened the door and was met with Makkachin sitting there happily and no sign of his partner.

“Viktor?”

The shower curtain moved suddenly and out popped Viktor’s head. He kept the rest of himself covered behind the shower curtain. Yuri could see the fear that was evident in his eyes. His mouth twisted in concern.

“Viktor, what’s wrong? What happened?”

“Yuri! This is awful! I’m so scared! Please help!” cried Viktor. “I came into the bathroom to look for something, but there was a spider on the floor and I panicked and jumped into the shower. It wouldn’t leave, so I called for Makkachin to help, but Makkachin hasn’t done anything and I’ve been stuck this entire time! Yuri! Help me! I don’t want to die like this! Make it go away!”

Yuri nodded blankly in response. He then looked down at Makkachin with a faux stern look, silently pretending to admonish him for not doing anything. Makkachin only nudged his other owner’s hand with their head, asking to be pet. Yuri laughed at this before stepping around the dog to see what was causing Viktor so much distress.

Looking down, Yuri could see a small spider, no bigger than a pinhead, on the ground. From how it wasn’t moving, Yuri assumed it was already dead, and reached for a tissue to remove it and throw it away. He laughed slightly when he heard Viktor gasp when he did so.

“Be careful, Yuri. You might get hurt.”

“I think I’ll be okay, Viktor,” replied Yuri. “I also think you can leave the shower now.”

Yuri watched as Viktor slowly pulled the shower curtain away and took a tentative step out. He scanned the bathroom for anymore signs of bugs before leaping at Yuri, who was able to react quickly enough to catch his partner. He felt Viktor bury his face into Yuri’s neck and hug him tightly.

“Yuri! Thank you! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die and never see you again!”

Yuri chuckled slightly again before pulling his partner in tighter and rubbing his back soothingly. He heard Viktor whine a bit, so he turned to place a kiss in Viktor’s hair.

“It’s okay. I’m still here, Vitya. I’m still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support! It means so much to me!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	29. Never let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What hours, O what black hours we have spent   
> This night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a mid week update!
> 
> Also, I can't believe we're almost to 30! Wow! Amazing!  
> But I _am_ going to have to wrap this fic up at some point, so I was thinking at around 40 or 50 is where I'll stop. I know it sucks, but give me your thoughts on that because I will have to mark this as complete at some point.
> 
> Oh! I mentioned it in the last chapter, but in case you missed it, if you ever want writing updates from me, I now have [a special updates tag](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates) on tumblr! So check there if you want writing updates! :]

Viktor smiled sleepily as he ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, the tv long forgotten now. Viktor was only now starting to show signs of exhaustion, whereas Yuri fell asleep in Viktor’s arms a half hour ago. Makkachin lay contently on the floor as well.

Carefully, Viktor reached to turn off the tv, doing his best to not disturb his sleeping partner. He was about to pick Yuri up and carry him to their bedroom, when Yuri stirred, making Viktor stop. Yuri cuddled further into Viktor, burrowing his face into his chest, and Viktor giggled at the ticklish feeling.

“Viktor, sleep,” mumbled Yuri, clutching at Viktor’s shirt. Viktor placed a kiss on top of Yuri’s head before answering.

“I know, Yuri. We’re going to bed now.”

He moved to pick up Yuri again, but Yuri remained unmoving, snuggling even more.

“No,” Yuri protested. “Sleep. Here.”

Viktor smiled at his sleepy partner.

“But we’re going to wake up all sore if we stay on the couch.”

“Don’t care. Sleep.”

Viktor laughed at this before ignoring Yuri’s argument. He knew Yuri was only unwilling to move because he didn’t want Viktor to have to go through the trouble of carrying him. Viktor knew how stubborn Yuri could be, but he also knew how tired Yuri was now. Before Yuri could protest too much, Viktor had already scooped him up into his arms and was carrying him off to bed. Just like Viktor had thought, Yuri showed no signs of wake until Viktor gently tucked him in.

“Vitya, sleep,” mumbled Yuri. He blindly reached a hand out to pull his partner to bed. Viktor kissed each finger before reaching down to remove Yuri’s glasses and crawled into bed beside him. Yuri’s arms immediately sought him and he could feel Yuri clutching at his shirt again. With Yuri by his side, it didn’t take long for Viktor to fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for your support and kind words!! <3 
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	30. Blind sighted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to see what's right in front of you sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! On a Friday! You better believe it and there's actually a very good reason for this!
> 
> So special announcement time, everyone!  
> If you've been following along on the writing updates tag, you'll notice that I've been working on a super, secret fic. I was so excited about you all reading it that I posted it today, so I figured _Day by Day_ and _Yes, Professor_ deserve updates too. So if you're a fan of OHSHC, you should check out my new YOI fic, _[Kiss Kiss Katsudon!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11218959/chapters/25065852)_
> 
> But if you're not, I hope you enjoy this little update! :]

“Vitya, have you seen my glasses?”

Yuri rifled through the drawer of the nightstand and moved to check the floor as well. He had been searching for his glasses all morning and couldn’t find them anywhere. He was starting to get frustrated about the whole ordeal. Viktor came into the room just as Yuri was checking beneath their bed.

“No, I haven’t seen them. Have you checked the bathroom?”

Viktor poked his head into the bedroom to see Yuri getting up. He could from how Yuri’s shoulders sagged and the tired look in his eyes that he had already checked and was met with no sign of his glasses in their either. Viktor made his way over to Yuri. He gave Yuri a soft smile and kissed his forehead, silently reassuring him that he would help and that they would find his glasses.

“You stay here and I’ll try looking. Okay?” said Viktor as he led Yuri to their bed. Once sitting, Yuri immediately grabbed for one of their pillows, clutching it tightly, and nodded. Viktor smiled at how adorable his partner was. He gave him a quick kiss to soothe his frown before he went off in search of Yuri’s glasses himself.

Viktor soon returned with nothing in hand and he was now frustrated by the lack of results. It didn’t make any sense. Both of them had searched high and low, but there were now signs of Yuri’s glasses anywhere. He gave a sigh as he entered the room and Yuri knew that Viktor’s search had been futile, especially when Viktor sat down next to Yuri and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Anything?”

“Nothing.”

They both sighed at this.

“It’s okay. I can get a new pair.”

Viktor nodded at this, but he knew Yuri disliked having to go through the trouble of buying new glasses. Having to wear the spare pair that he had wasn’t high on Yuri’s list of favorite things either. Lifting his head, Viktor cupped Yuri’s face in his hands and gave him another kiss. Viktor kept his hands on Yuri’s face after he pulled away, enjoying how soft Yuri was, and that’s when he noticed something.

“Hey Yuri,” began Viktor. “I found your glasses.”

“You did?” asked Yuri.

“Yeah. Yuri, you can see me right now, right? I’m not blurry or anything.”

Yuri’s brow furrowed in confusion at Viktor’s question. It was an odd thing to ask given that Yuri couldn’t find his glasses, but after some more time, Yuri suddenly realized what Viktor was getting at. He then blushed and looked away with embarrassment, causing Viktor to laugh and pull him into a hug. Yuri covered his face with his hands as Viktor continued to laugh and hold him close.

“I can’t believe I was wearing them the entire time.” The words came out mumbled and muffled, but Viktor heard them. Viktor then placed several kisses in Yuri’s hair. “They were literally right in front of me and I didn’t see them.”

“Yuri, it’s okay. I didn’t see them either.”

Viktor laughed even more when Yuri’s only response was an ugly zombie noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always! Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you all enjoyed what I've written! <3
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	31. Running errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll take you to the candy shop  
> I'll let you lick the lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some sad news, but I've decided to cap this story off at 40. It sucks for the both of us, but we all knew it would end at some point. I'm sorry.
> 
> Even though that sucks, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Yuri, can we get this?”

“No.”

“Yuri, what about this?”

“No.”

“This?”

“No, Vitya.”

“But what about this?”

“Put it back.”

Yuri was standing in the aisle. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he mentally compared the prices of two different brands of coffee. Victor huffed at Yuri’s response before placing whatever it was back and walking over to Yuri reluctantly. He sighed dramatically and nestled his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck, making an ugly zombie noise in the process.

“Yuuuuuri!”

“Viktor, what are you doing?” asked Yuri without looking up.

“Yuri,” whined Viktor, “why can’t I have the cookies?”

“Because you said you wanted a cake earlier and it’s already in the basket.”

Yuri finally decided on which coffee brand was the better deal and placed it inside their basket. He turned and walked away, leaving Viktor to fall over and awkwardly flail about without a headrest. Yuri didn’t bother turning around as Viktor ran to catch up to Yuri.

“But Yuri, I want both!”

Viktor blocked Yuri’s path and clutched his hands in front of him. He did the best sad, begging puppy look he could possibly muster up to try and get Yuri to break, but Yuri only gave Viktor a stern look, placing a hand indignantly on his hip.

“Please?”

“You can have one or the other, Vitya. You know that. You always ask for these kinds of things and then eat them all at once, making yourself sick every time.”

“But Yuri,” Viktor continued to whine, “I want it! I want something sweet!”

Viktor continued to stare at Yuri with pleading eyes. It took a bit, but Yuri finally sighed and relented. Viktor gasped excitedly and was about to run off and grab the cookies again, but he was stopped by Yuri grabbing his hand. He turned around in confusion and was met with the feeling of Yuri’s lips on his own. His eyes remained wide in shock even after Yuri pulled away with a smirk on his face.

“Was that sweet enough for you?” whispered Yuri, a suggestive look on his face. Viktor felt himself go red and his mind go blank. Unable to form words, all he could do was nod dumbly, making Yuri smirk even more. He felt Yuri tug on the hand that he had grabbed earlier, pulling him into the next aisle. He couldn’t find it in him to complain again.

“Come on, Vitya. We still have lots of errands to run.”

“O-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kindness and support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	32. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you love the most can hurt you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update! It's not much, but since we've established that I'll be wrapping this up at around 40, I've been trying to prolong this. XP

“Makkachin! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Makkachin! Please forgive me!”

Viktor heard the sound of Yuri’s sobs from the bedroom and immediately raced out to see what the problem was. He was met with the sigh of Makkachin laying down on the kitchen floor and Yuri holding onto them, sobbing and apologizing for dear life. His heart broke, assuming the worst, but he knew this would happen sooner or later. Viktor walked over and gently pulled Yuri into a hug, rocking the two of them back and forth as they cried.

They remained embraced for a moment, until Victor felt something oddly familiar poking at his side. He thought it might have been his imagination, but the feeling was persistent. He brushed it off still. The poking soon stopped and Viktor sighed. Maybe it had been his imagination after all. He calmed for a bit, going back to comforting Yuri, when he suddenly felt something wet on his hand. Viktor knew that he definitely hadn’t imagined that and pulled away from Yuri to what it was, not knowing what to expect. To his surprise, Makkachin sat next to him, tail wagging happily. Realizing that their owner finally noticed them, Makkachin lept into Viktor’s lap, forcing themselves between him and Yuri. They immediately snuggled into Viktor, silently asking to be pet. Viktor, however, was very confused now.

“Yuri, you know Makkachin is okay, right? Makkachin isn’t dead or anything.”

“I know,” sniffled Yuri. His crying had died down a bit.

“Then, why were you crying?”

Yuri turned his head away. “I accidentally stepped on Makkachin’s paw and I felt really bad about it because Makkachin thought I was playing.”

Viktor’s shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh of relief. He then began to chuckle, which then grew into outright laughter. Yuri turned and pouted slightly when he heard this.

“Stop laughing! I feel really bad about this!”

Viktor only laughed even more and Yuri huffed at this, turning away once again. Viktor shook his head and pulled Yuri into a hug, placing kisses on his cheeks.

“I know. It’s okay. I’m sure Makkachin forgives you though, Yuri.”

At the mention of their name, Makkachin immediately perked up and climbed into Yuri’s lap. The dog than immediately showered Yuri with kisses of their own as if showing him that they knew Yuri was sorry about the little accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kindness and support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	33. Under pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's too hot, get outta the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly counting down...

No one said a word. The silence between them was stifling. Viktor stared, forehead furrowed, at what was in front of him, mentally debating what his next action should be. Yuri stood next to him, watching him carefully. He hated seeing Viktor this tense, this nervous, but there wasn’t much he could do. He placed a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. Viktor turned when he registered the action. His expression was still tense and it made Yuri frown.

“It’s gonna be okay,” whispered Yuri. His hand moved to rub circles onto Victor’s back. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Victor continued to stare forward. The only sign of acknowledgment that he showed was when he spoke.

“But will it really be okay, Yuri? Will it really?”

Yuri turned Viktor to full face him. He then placed his hands on Viktor’s cheeks, rubbing them gently, and then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He pulled away and gave him a soft smile.

“I’m sure it’ll be.”

Viktor gave a small smile and nodded. He reached up and gently pulled one of Yuri’s hands away on his face, so he could kiss the palm and then place more kisses upon his fingers. Yuri giggled lightly at the ticklish feeling. With a sigh, Viktor let go of Yuri’s hand, removed the other, and turned towards what he was staring at earlier.

His timing was right since a familiar dinging sound began to ring. Viktor’s heart went into overdrive now that it was time for him to finally act. He had never been faced with a situation like this before and was beginning to panic. He looked over at Yuri, who was as calm as can be. Had he not been so worried, he would’ve found it amusing to see their usual roles reversed.

“Yuri, what do I do?! Yuri, what do I do?!”

“Stay calm! Stay calm! It’s gonna be fine!”

Yuri reached for the oven mitts that were on the counter and handed them over to Viktor. Rather than immediately put them on, Viktor held them awkwardly, until Yuri rolled his eyes and placed them on Viktor’s hands himself. He then reached over and turned off the stove since he knew Viktor would likely forget to do that and cause another fire incident.

“Okay. You have the oven mitts on. Now, just grab the pot handles and move the pot off the stove. One step at a time, Viktor. One step at a time.”

It took some flailing and screeching, but Viktor eventually managed to do that much. He was now awkwardly standing in the kitchen with a pot of boiling water, which Yuri wasn’t too keen on, but trusted that he’d be okay in the end.

“Okay. Good. You’re doing great, honey. Now, just walk over to the sink and pour everything in the pot into the sink.”

“But why would I do that?! I thought we were gonna eat this!” wailed Viktor.

“We are! We are!” assured Yuri. “There’s already a strainer in the sink, so it’ll be okay. Just go and pour everything in! It’ll be fine!”

Viktor made a distressed screeching noise as he quickly went over to the sink and poured out the contents. Yuri shook his head and laughed at how overdramatic Viktor was being, but it made sense, given Viktor’s lack of cooking experience. Now, that everything was out of the pot, Yuri was left with a still panicky Viktor. He went over and turned on the water, allowing the pasta in the strainer to cool properly. Turning to Viktor, the moved him towards the counter and told him to set the pot down. Yuri then checked the pasta and turned off the sink before turning back to Viktor, who looked as if he had just escaped a serial killer.

“Viktor, are you okay?”

“Did, did I do it?” stuttered Viktor.

“You did. You made pasta.”

“I did?”

Yuri chuckled and walked over to Viktor, pulling him into a hug. He then kissed his cheek and grinned. “You did. Congratulations, Viktor. You just made pasta without causing a fire.”

Viktor stared at Yuri with wide eyes, trying to comprehend the situation. After a moment, he sighed and his whole body sagged into Yuri’s arms, burrowing his face into Yuri’s neck.

“Oh thank god!” he gasped. “I did it. I finally did it. Oh my god.”

Viktor pulled away from Yuri and began walking away. Yuri tried to reach for him, but he was already gone.

“That was so much work. Oh my god. I need to lie down. I don’t know how you do this all of the time. What would I ever do without you?” exclaimed Viktor.

“But Viktor, we’re not done yet. We still need to make the sauce and-”

“Makkachin! Where are you, Makkachin? I need a hug. That was so much work. Oh my god. Makkachin!”

Viktor continued to walk out of the kitchen, in search of their dog. Yuri shook his head and laughed once again before turning back to the pasta in the sink.

“Well, at least he got something done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much as always!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	34. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always read the fine print.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update this week because I have a few announcements to make!
> 
> First off, I know that I don't have a set schedule, but updates usually show up once a week. With that being said, there will not be an update next week because I will be out of town, visiting my best friend, [NeverBeenSane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane), who's also a wonderful writer, so you should check out some of her stuff, if you have the chance. But I will be back the week after that.
> 
> Second! I know that not everyone here reads _Yes, Professor?_ , but now that it's finished, I have a new Otayuri spin-off fic going up! It's called _[Hey Mister DJ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11503251/chapters/25809924)_ , so if you're interested, please check it out. You don't have to read _Yes, Professor_ to read _[Hey Mister DJ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11503251/chapters/25809924)_. Both stories can stand on their own.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short update!

“Psst...Yuri, do you think it’s done yet?”

Yuri shook his head, eyes never leaving his phone. “Not yet, Viktor.”

Yuri could see Viktor pouting from out of the corner of his eye. He felt the bed shift as Viktor moved into a sitting position. He reached out and patted Viktor’s knee reassuringly.

“It’ll be done soon. Don’t worry. I can hear it from here.”

As Yuri finished saying these words, a familiar buzzing noise was heard. Viktor gasped excitedly and turned to face Yuri, who shook his head and smiled. He then sat up and got out of the bed. Viktor waited with anticipation as Yuri left the room. A few moments later, he heard a familiar slamming noise and then the sound of Yuri’s barefeet headed back towards their room.

“Yay!” cheered Victor the moment he saw Yuri and threw his arms into the air. Yuri laughed as Viktor collapsed onto the bed, kicking his feet excitedly. “Do it, Yuri! Do it!”

“Alright. Alright,” giggled Yuri. Taking the basket he was holding on his hip, he then ceremoniously dumped out all of the warm laundry onto Viktor, covering him completely. He couldn’t see more than the top of Viktor’s head beneath the sea of socks and shirts, but he knew Viktor was grinning happily as he hugged the pile of clean clothing to him, taking in its warmth.

“Thank you, Yuri.” Viktor’s voice came out muffled by the clothing, making Yuri laugh even more. His head finally emerged from the pile of clothing and he gave Yuri a bright grin.

“You’re such a dork,” said Yuri as he shook his head. He then gave a sigh and turned to leave the room. “Alright. I’m off to go clean the bathroom then, so everything better be folded and put away by the time I’m done.”

Viktor let out a loud groan of displeasure at this reminder. He knew he shouldn’t have made that deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much as always!!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	35. Just be close at hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to say you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, everyone, and with an early update! Hurray!  
> I'm now back home after my trip and it was a lot of fun, but I'm back with some more writing.
> 
> However, I do have some news. I will try to update next week, but the week after that, there won't be an update because my other best friend is coming into town to visit me and I will definitely be busy because she's from France and I don't get to see her often, so we'll be doing a lot to make up for lost time.  
> Also, some of you might have noticed that I've posted a couple of fics about Dream Daddy as well. I was already excited for the game when the news for it was released and the game certainly surpassed by expectations. I was inspired to write a few pieces and have taken on a few prompt requests for Dream Daddy as well. Because of this, updates will most likely slow down since I'll be working on this, _Hey Mister DJ_ , _Kiss Kiss Katsudon!_ , the requests that I've got lined up, and actual work that I have to do. The school year is about to start up again for me too, so that's another thing for me to worry about.  
> It really sucks for both you and me, but know that I won't abandon you! I'm still here! Things will just be slower than before and I'm sorry!
> 
> But anyway, thank you for patiently waiting! I hope you enjoy this little update!

Ding! Ding!

Yuri looked away from his laptop at the familiar sound coming from his phone. He picked it up, smiling at the picture of him, Viktor, and Makkachin on the screen before going to read the messages that he just received.

* * *

**Viktor:** Yuri!

**Viktor:** I love you!

**Viktor:** I miss you so much!

**Viktor:** I hope you come back soon!

**Viktor:** <3

* * *

Yuri chuckled and shook his head. Looking up, he spotted Viktor sitting at the other end of the couch with his feet up. Makkachin was curled up between the two of them. He was tapping away at his phone as if nothing had happened and Yuri gave him a fond look.

“Viktor?”

“Hm?”

Viktor looked up and gave Yuri a happy smile.

“You know I’m, like, right next to you, right? I didn’t go anywhere,” said Yuri.

Viktor smiled brightly and nodded. “I know, but you’re working and I didn’t want to disturb you, so I texted and you’d be able to respond whenever you’re ready to.”

Yuri chuckled and shook his head once again. Moving his laptop to the side, he leaned over Makkachin, who remained asleep, and pulled Viktor into a kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all of your patience and support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


	36. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settle down with me  
> Cover me up  
> Cuddle me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends! I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I swear I've been trying to find the time to write, but gah! There's so much going on with my life.
> 
> If you don't follow me on tumblr or if you haven't checked out the updates tag on there, school has started up for me again and even though it's my last semester, I still have a lot of things to do. I'm doing the best that I can, but please know that I have no plans to abandon any of my projects. I’m really sorry that it’s taking so long, but I’m doing my best, so please continue to be patient with me. I’m really trying. Thank you so very much.
> 
> I know this is a very short update, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Yuri groaned loudly as he flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the mattress. After a few moments, he sighed and blindly reached for the covers, wrapping himself in them completely and blocking him off from the world. Yuri lay awake with his eyes closed for some time, lost in his own thoughts. He was brought back to reality and shuffled to the side slightly when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bed. Yuri knew exactly who it could possibly be and didn’t bother turning over. He didn’t react when he felt the other side of the bed sink down, but he felt himself relax when he felt a familiar arm wrapped around his waist and a faint kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Viktor whispered softly.

Yuri felt Viktor pull him closer and he sighed before giving a small nod. “Just tired.”

Yuri didn’t have to turn around to know that Viktor was frowning and giving him a look of concern, but he felt him nod before placing a kiss to the back of Yuri’s head. They lay there silently, allowing Yuri to quell whatever turmoil was going on within him. They both eventually fell asleep, letting the night take them away, and when Yuri awoke, despite the darkness that clouded him before, awaking to see that Viktor was still by his side was brighter than any future he could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for all of your endless patience and support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	37. Shopping spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One's greatest challenge is to control oneself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! I'M STILL ALIVE! I SWEAR!
> 
> I'm so sorry that it's been so long. This semester has been more than I thought it would be, so yeah. I'm still trying to find as much time to write as possible, but that's hard to do when you're trying to balance being an officer in a new organization, working on another museum exhibition, and writing your first full movie script. I still haven't given up on anything. It's just going to take a really long time for me to update. I'm really sorry for the wait, but know that I'm not giving up.
> 
> Thank you so very much for your patience!

Yuri hummed quietly to himself as he moved around the kitchen. He quickly checked the pot on the stove, making sure it was doing alright, before preparing the rest of their dinner. Pulling out a knife, Yuri began chopping some vegetables, the only other sound coming from the kitchen. Engrossed with his task, Yuri failed to notice the sound of someone approaching the kitchen.

“Psst...Yuri.”

Yuri set the knife down on the chopping board and turned towards the doorway, an eyebrow raised. Knowing that he wouldn’t be much help, Viktor often tried to avoid the kitchen unless he really had to. He knew that once Yuri was focused on a task, he often blocked out everything else around him, so Viktor was careful in how he approached Yuri, calling out to him gently and waiting in the doorway. However, when Yuri looked over, he was surprised to find not Viktor, but Makkachin waiting for him by the doorway.

“Hm? Makkachin?” asked Yuri. “Did you come here looking for treats again?”

Makkachin tilted their head to the side before wagging their tail. Their paws stamped the ground excitedly upon hearing treats being mentioned, making Yuri chuckle.

“I just gave you one, Makkachin. Come back later and I’ll see if there are any extras for you. Okay?”

Makkachin made no move to leave and instead sat down, patiently waiting for Yuri whenever Yuri was ready to give them a treat. Yuri shook his head and turned back to his chopping. It wasn’t long before he heard a voice calling out to him again.

“Yuri.”

This time, Yuri’s brow furrowed in confusion when he turned to face the doorway. The voice wasn’t familiar to Yuri, clearly higher than his or Viktor’s voice, and even though Makkachin was still waiting patiently, since they’re a dog, Yuri knew it couldn’t have come from Makkachin. Right?

“Makkachin?” asked Yuri cautiously.

“Yes, Yuri?” came the voice again.

This time, it was obvious to Yuri that it was clearly Viktor speaking on behalf of Makkachin. He knew Viktor couldn’t see it, but Yuri shook his head and crossed his arms, pretending to give a stern expression. Makkachin continued to stare at him happily.

“Makkachin, what did Viktor do?”

“W-whaaatt?” said Viktor in the voice he gave Makkachin, the worry evident. “He didn’t do anything. He loves you. A lot.”

“Mmhmm,” nodded Yuri, clearly amused by the situation.

“Viktor loves you a lot and he would never intentionally do something to hurt you. He thinks you’re the best and he loves you a lot! And, uh, and-”

“Is this about your online shopping bill?” interrupted Yuri.

Silence followed before Yuri heard Viktor shuffling about. Makkachin turned to watch as Viktor cautiously stuck his head through the doorway. His guilt was clear as he tried to avoid eye contact with Yuri.

“How’d you know about that?” Viktor mumbled sheepishly. This time, he spoke in his normal voice.

“I check the bills too, ya know.”

“Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that…”

Yuri watched as Viktor carefully walked into the kitchen fully. He was still looking down, fiddling with his hands, so he was shocked when he heard Yuri laugh and turn back to his chopping. Viktor opened his mouth and was about to question it, when Yuri cut him off again.

“Just let me know next time, so I don’t have a heart attack when I see a mysterious $3,000 charge for sunglasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all of your patience. <3
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	38. Lip smacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lips are like wine and I want to get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LONG WAIT!
> 
> But on the plus side, guess who has graduated and is now qualified to talk about books!!   
> That's right! It's me! That means I have more time to write, so expect more things soon! So remember to get [updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates) on my tumblr, if you'd like to know exactly what's going on with this whole writing thing.
> 
> But apologize once again for the long wait. I'm here. I'm back. This is short, but I'm back.  
> Thank you so very much for all of your endless patience and support!!

Yuri frowned as he searched his and Viktor’s bedroom. It wasn’t too big of a deal, but he really did wish he could find it, especially since he’s been searching for it for the last half hour already. Rifling through the drawer of the bedside table, Yuri finally sighed and relented.

“Hey Viktor,” called Yuri. “Could I use some of your lip balm? I can’t seem to find mine.”

Yuri left the bedroom and headed towards the living room, knowing that Viktor was currently watching TV with Makkachin. Viktor hadn’t bothered getting up when Yuri called, but he turned around when Yuri leaned over the back of the couch.

“Yeah. You can use some of mine.”

“Thanks, Viktor. I don’t know-”

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock when he realized that Viktor had pulled him in for a kiss. He was about to kiss back, when Viktor pulled away too soon. Yuri was left blushing, breathless, and befuddled, while Viktor gave him a cheery look.

“There you go, Yuri!”

Viktor turned back to whatever he was watching as if nothing had happened. Yuri remained frozen in place, staring at the side of Viktor’s face. He then carefully raised a hand to his lips, feeling how they were now covered with a thin layer of lip balm. Yuri blinked before patting Viktor’s shoulder, getting his attention. Viktor turned to face him with an innocent expression.

“Hm? Did you need anything else, Yuri?”

“I think I still need a little more lip balm…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for everything! Your support and patience mean the world to me! <3 :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	39. Surround me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna go out  
> I was gonna stay in  
> ...  
> Don't overthink it  
> Just finish up your drink  
> And surround me, surround me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last one of these XC  
> Not much to say right now, but just so you know, I do plan on posting the last one of these tomorrow.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Yuri hummed softly to himself as he laid in bed. He was currently scrolling through social media and catching up with Phichit over some texts. Viktor and Makkachin were currently out on their morning walk, but Yuri didn’t have to get up and make breakfast today since Viktor had promised that he would stop by their favorite bakery to pick something up instead.

Yuri continued to relax and lounge in bed as he waited for his partner to come home. With a groan, he rolled over onto his stomach, getting into a more comfortable position. He perked up with he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Yuri?” called Viktor.

“I’m in here!”

Yuri made no move to get up, instead remaining in bed. He heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and assumed it to be Makkachin heading his way. When they got closer, Yuri looked up with a smile.

“Hello, Makka-uwah!”

Yuri groaned at the unexpected weight on his back. He heard another set of footsteps heading towards him and was shocked to find that Makkachin was currently standing next to him. Turning back, Yuri laughed when he realized that Viktor was currently laying across his back like a rag doll.

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

“Umm...I don’t know. It just felt right to do.”

The two of them laughed at this and Makkachin wagged their tail happily at the sound of the laughter. Viktor then shifted so that he was now laying vertically on top of Yuri instead and was holding onto him like a koala. He then buried his face into Yuri’s back, making him laugh even more at the ticklish feeling.

“Aren’t you gonna let me go, so we can get breakfast?”

“Mmm...not unless you carry me.”

Yuri shook his head and chuckled. Looks like they wouldn’t be having breakfast after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


	40. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can never tell you, however,—form them, transform them anyway,—how perfectly dear you are to me—perfectly dear to my heart and soul–  
> I look back, and in every one point, every word and gesture, every letter, every silence—you have been entirely perfect to me—I would not change one word, one look–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Short one, but I hope you enjoy it.

The morning air was quiet in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. The sun was filling up the couple’s bedroom, but neither of them moved from their place in bed, only allowing the peace to continue. The two of them were currently tangled in sheets, with limbs looped around the other, holding each other tightly.

Viktor had his arm wrapped around Yuri, pulling him closer so he could place a kiss to the top of his head. Yuri sighed contently at the action before snuggling in more, resting his head on Viktor’s chest.  Neither of them wanted this to end.

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Yuri looked up at the sound of Viktor’s voice, resting his chin on his chest. He nodded in agreement.

“I can die happy.”

The two of them smiled at each other. Viktor leaned down so that his forehead could touch Yuri’s. Neither of them said anything more, but the two of them shared a look that was a long kiss. Both of them at peace with all below. Both of them looking forward to their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's the last one of these! Holy crap!  
> It's been a long year for me, but thank you so very much to all of you for sticking around and for your constant support in all of this. I know I say it all the time, but I truly do appreciate all of you and I'm so thankful for you all. I'm really sad to see this end, but who knows? I may come back and add a few more to this. But for now, this is the end.
> 
> I wish you all the best!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
